The Mistake of Lucy Heartfilla
by HelaBella
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were childhood friends and becamea young couple that was consumed by a love that was beautiful and passionate. After a long while,Lucy suddenly has a thought that changed her side of the relationship and made her ter a good long 5 years, she is forced to go back to her hometown and suddenly sees him again.What will she do? Warning!Lemons might be inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi, sup I will be starting a new story and I hope it will be better than the other one .O

**Lucy Pov**

I'd know Natsu Dragneel since I was 6. We'd grown up together in Magnolia, a big town and a three hour drive from the large bustling city of Springfeilds. We went to the same school, did the same projects, and played with the same kids. However, true friendship would not have occurred if he didn't do what he did. It was the one event that sat up there in my most vivid memories, and I remembered it fiercely.

* * *

The opportunity for friendship was made possible by one person, and her name was Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna was a white haired girl that was two years older than my eight year old self, and she loved making my life a living if my life wasn't hard enough living with raging parents who drank their sorrows away on unemployment benefits, I had to deal with the giant ten year old troll that tackled me down whenever the opportunity presented itself. That was every single day.

Jade was unusually big of her age,and my tiny gaunt frame was no match to her Godzilla-like exterior. I swear I could here her stomp down the hallways and,9/10, I shut my eyes and waited for my tiny abashed self to get head first into my small blue locker by her sweaty,big and fat hands.

"Lucy, Lucy, ugly Lucy..." she'd sing with her lips broadcasted to the whole world of Magnolia Elementary school.

"Lucy,Lucy Ugly Lucy"

Those words made me tremble

Lucy,Lucy, ugly Lucy...I could feel the tears form in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them in fear that she noticed. She saw them once and that had a result in a 2 hour ordeal where she managed to persuade five other other ten year olds to stand in front of me and sing the soul crashing tune: Lucy, Lucy,Ugly Lucy.

Kids can be cruel. I was known as "Ugly Lucy" very soon after that horrid duet with her friends.

"Do you want to play with us,Ugly Lucy?"

"Good Morning, Ugly Lucy"

"Why are you so ugly, Ugly Lucy?"

* * *

It was relentless torment,and every morning I woke up feeling like my day was doubled ended sword. If I stay home, I'd rather face the wrath of my alcoholic parents. If I went to school, I had listen to the name calling and pretended it was normal.

It never was normal.

It was painful.

I was, for the most part, not a very pretty little girl: skin and bones and easy to pick on. My blonde hair was short as a boy's, my light brown eyes were dark with bags under them, thanks to parents arguments kept me up most of the nights, and most of the time my lips were chapped, my plans were rough, and I was wearing the same knackered clothes day in and day out. I'd only had three outfits for my school every week and my growing bony body had to roll up my socks up to hide the bare skin between the end of my pants and ankles, thus making look more ridiculous

The girls didn't accept me at school. I was laughed at, pointed at, even pushed on several occasions when I got a bit too close to them. I found the only place I could turn to were the boys who were far easier to put up with. The boy did pick on me every now and then: questioning me gender, asking me why my hair was as short a theirs, why my clothes were too small, why I didn't smell "right" and so on. But after the first few introductory recesses of answering their brutal questions, they were quick to stop and move on, no longer caring for small chat.

Even though I was playing with every recess, that didn't stop Lisanna Strauss from coming around to push me to the ground-it was practically a ritual. Which brings me to Natsu again, who had witness her brutally shoving me into a puddle on a rainy autumn morning. He was also ten, like her, and instead of laughing like all the other boys, the hot pink haired Natsu Dragneel did not.

* * *

She stood there singing while I rested my muddy face between my muddy knees,waiting for her to quit it and move on. This day she was remarkably persistent and the torment lasted a very long time.

"Lucy, Lucy,Ugly Lucy," Jade repeated with her short hair swaying as she sang and her big fat tongue stuck out at me.

"Lucy, Lucy,Ugly-"

I heard a scream and looked up to find Natsu's hand wrapped around a large chunk of hair. She screamed like a wailing banshee(a female spirit whose wailing warns of an impending death in a house) as he shoved her deeper puddle of mud near by. Face first she fell into it with the same force as a whale in the ocean.

"Look at Lisanna now" he laughed loudly .

The girls who witness the shove started crowding around us to gasp and point at Lisanna.

"Lisanna,Lisanna,Ugly Lisanna,"Natsu suddenly sang out,motioning for the boys to do the same.

"Lisanna,Lisanna, ugly Lisanna" they all sang out.

With wide eyes, I looked at them all, and my heart fluttered at realization the my name was not in the painful tune that had been sung to me every day. Even the girls joined in laughing up a storm. Lisanna didn't move for a long while and stared in horror at all the kids pointing at her. Her eyes welled up with tears and she got up and stormed off and all you can heat from Lisanna Strauss as she ran down the field that morning was the **_Squish,squish _**of the water under her boots.

**Finally, done. Well,how was it? If you don't understand anything review and I'll explain. I might take a long time to update because of some difficulties and so on. Be warned there might be LEMONS!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm trying to up date often

REVIEW PLEASE

**_LUCY POV_**

Natsu was satisfied with this. I was too sacred to thank him in fear of him turning the attention back tome. I didn't know what he was like yet. But the next day at school, while I waited for the painful moment of being pushed into my locker, It was Lisanna who was shoved into hers by Natsu.

"Lisanna, Lisanna,Ugly Lisanna," he'd sing, and his friends would follow. For the first time in all my days at school, I was left alone. In fact, the rest of the week he resumed this torment on Lisanna, and I was still left alone. When I finally realized he wasn't gonna pick on me, I approached him one recess while he was standing against the wall of the school(punishment for pushing Lisanna around) and hugged him.

"Whoa", He said, stumbling back with his arms in the air. "NOT COOL!"

"Thank you for saving me from Lisanna."

He shrugged as cooly as he could- he was after all, the coolest ten-year old around, and said "Don't worry about it, little boy. I got your back."

"I'm a girl, and my name is Lucy," I said heartily.

"Alright, Lucy I got your back." He gave me a thumbs up and smiled.

* * *

He keep his promise ,alright. He never let Lisanna bully me again, or anyone else for that matter. The double ended sword became...well, just a sword. I woke up every day feeling that I would never have to face the troll's bullying again, and it was because of Natsu Dragneel.

I clung to him like that white on rice. He was usually disturb by my clinginess at first , and ran away whenever I drew(come) near to him,but after many school days of relentless stalking(To follow a person around constantly),he realized that I was not gonna go. After coming to terms with this, he was fine by it- BUT! only because he saw an advantage of this. I was declared his gofer(a person that does jobs) friend, fetching him what he wanted, waiting hand and foot for his requests, and he never stop requesting!

" I want a cup of water," he demanded

"Where do I get a cup?" I asked

"Lucy," He said in an annoyed voice, "don't give me questions, give me results!"

I'd pretend to go to the bathroom, stole my teacher coffee mug, emptied it and filled it up with water. He was very pleased, although not so much by the faint taste of coffee in his water.

"Go tell Gray I hate him" he said next.

Gray, who was not in good terms with Natsu as of lately due to playground politics, was hiding somewhere remote and I had to track down him. After asking around and running from one side to the other from the school field, I found him sitting besides a fence against the parking lot, alone and of course stripping.

" Natsu says he hates you" Isaid out of breath after running for too long.

" I don't care!" Gray screamed, throwing a stick at me.

I ran off to report the news to Natsu who was unsatisfied.

"Guess I have too beat him up later," he muttered.

"Go tell Stacey that she has a big butt."

After I delivered the news to her - and after getting shoved to the ground - I returned to Natsu to carry out more requests.

* * *

As time wore on, he grew tired of my services and the request became less and less. The shine wore off and I was happy he'd stopped. I was frankly sick at things throw at me, and for telling many girls horrible things about their behinds.

I still followed him everywhere ; I was partially his shadow, and I think he was quick to get used to that because he came knocking on my door one day when I was absent at school after catching the flu.

My parents were passed out in their rooms and, frighten they'd hear the sounds of his knocking, I tip toed to the door to answer.

"You weren't at school today!" he hissed at me when I opened the door.

"I'm sick," I said shamelessly wiping the snot from my face. I wasn't the most delicate thing around.

He pushed past me and entered the house. He wore a deep frown on his face, clearly unsatisfied bout' my answer, and looked around the living room with a weird look.

"Why is your house so ugly?"

I followed his gaze to the thing living room: old green couch against one wall, semi cracked glass coffee table riddled with cigarette butts, beer bottle all over the floor - some on their sides oozing out remnants of beer, a tiny television in the corner on a moving box because we didn't have a stand for it.

" I don't know," I shrugged, feeling suddenly ashamed. I'd never had a friend over before.

He looked around a little more. "Mom puts pictures up and cleans everyday," he said.

" must be cool that your parents don't care bout' being clean"

No, they didn't. I looked at our bare and dirty walls. Not one photo was up,, and i couldn't recall the last time my mother had cleaned up.

"What does your room look like? Can I see?"

"NO," I quickly replied. If he thought the living room was bad , I didn't want him to see my room all had was a tiny dresser, a old mattress on the floor and two old dolls I'd been given at a charity Christmas event at school a couple of years ago. He could see my reluctance and didn't press me about it.

He tucked his chin length sandy hair behind his ear and said, "It was weird you weren't at school today. I felt like I didn't have a shadow."

"I'll be at school tomorrow."

"Good, because I'm going to beat Gray up and I'm going to need you there."

"What for?"

"For support!" he said irritably at my question, as if that was so obvious.


End file.
